


I'm Glad You Nearly Killed Me

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Reader, F/M, Fluff, Kili makes it better, Passionate kisses, Reader-Insert, even though he caused it . . ., love-dovey mushy stuff, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants to tell you he cares for you, but how can he when you're always busy? Him being the stubborn dwarf he is, will find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Nearly Killed Me

            The grass felt like heaven between your toes. Your back rested against the rough bark of a shade tree. You had snuck out to read. There never seemed to be time just to relax. There were always chores to be done and duties to fulfill. No one seemed to care that you were trying to finish your studies so this wouldn’t be your life forever; they just wanted to work you for as long as they could. Not that your family didn’t care about you - they just didn’t see the point in the world of academia.

            You loved it. You wanted to travel to all of Middle Earth’s great libraries. The one in Rivendell was the one you dreamed of most. To be surrounded by not only books with centuries of history, but elves who remembered that history, and could recount it would be wonderful,

            But you could not tell anyone about your dream. There wasn’t a single dwarf who would tolerate your fascination with elves. You’d been called a traitor for saying that one looked handsome in a picture. What was wrong with acknowledging beauty?

            You were engrossed in your book when you heard a shout seconds before an arrow embedded itself in the tree, inches above your head. You shrieked, but regained your composure and pulled out your knife. Recognizing the arrow you shouted, “Kili! Come out, come out wherever you are!”

            “Not with you angry!”

            Following the voice you weaved through trees. “Come on, Kili. I just want to spend some time with my favorite dwarf!” You tried to sound as sweet as you could.

            Hands grabbed you from behind, one covering your mouth, the other pinning your arms to your sides. You struggled against the strong arms, until you heard, “Shhhh, Y/N. Shhhh.” Fili’s mustache braids tickled your neck, your own hair having been pulled up as relief to the sun’s harsh rays. “You going to scream?” You shook your head to say ‘No,’ and he lowered his hand from your mouth and secured his grip on your arms

            “You can release my arms as well, thank you,” you whispered.

            “Not until you promise not to kill him,” he teased.

            “I don’t think I can make that promise, Fili.”

            “Fine, just get him back to me in one piece,” Fili whispered before disappearing into the trees, chuckling.

            Kili stepped into your vision from behind a tree and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t suppose a heartfelt apology would do any good?”

            “From a 75 year old dwarf who should know better by now? I suppose not,” you tried to glare at him as you crossed your arms, but his sweet eyes and pouty lip made it impossible. You sheathed your knife and walked towards him. “Tough warriors do not use the puppy-dog face to get out of trouble.”

            “Perhaps not, but clever ones do.”

            “You think you’re clever?”

            “Got you to chase me into the woods alone, didn’t I?”

            Looking around you reconfirmed that you were alone, which suddenly felt inappropriate. You’d hung out with the brothers un-chaperoned before, but there was always three of you, with two it felt much different. You eyed him carefully and noted the sly half-smile etched into his face. “You planned this?” He nodded. “Why?”

            “It’s impossible to talk to you when you’re working or studying, and you never make time to just relax. Fili said he saw headed out this way. I had to act fast.”

            “Act fast? Why?”

            “One of these days you’ll go running off to be with those thin hairless elf-lads, and I’ll never have talked to you,” he glanced at his feet, then back up at you, chocolate eyes gazing at you through dark lashes.

            “Kili, we talk all the time,” you walked closer to him and placed your hand on his shoulder.

            “Not about us, we don’t."

            “What about us?”

            “There isn’t an ‘us’ and I would like for there to be,” he took your hand from his shoulder and sandwiched it between his. “I want to court you, Y/N. To help you achieve your goals. I want you and I to travel, to libraries, to Erebor, to elves, wherever. I just want to be with you.”

            Your mouth hung open slightly, your eyes wide with shock. You blinked as you tried to process the information thrown at you. Kili liked you? Wanted to be with you? No one wanted to be with the elf-loving dwarf. This was impossible. He was an heir of Durin, and therefore well above your station.

            You shook your head and looked to the ground. “You cannot like me, Kili. One day you will aid your brother in the rule of Erebor, Mahal-willing, and it isn't me that should be by your side.”

            “What are you saying? If you don’t share my feelings you don’t have to lie about it,” he looked shocked and hurt, stepping back from you as though you had taken aim at him with a bow.

            “Oh Kili, I do care for you, but you can’t feel the same. I’m not one who can help you accomplish your goals. It would be a miracle if I even managed to finish one book. I could never help you retake Erebor,” you looked back to the ground. You couldn’t stand to see his scruffy face saddened.

            Hands wrapped around your upper arms and you looked up into chocolate eyes. “I care not what you can or can’t do for me. Just being near you makes my heart flutter and my day brighter. I want us to be side by side, whether it’s here in the mountains, or in the halls of Erebor, or in a library in Rivendell,” he paused and looked deep into your eyes. “Do you want to stand with me?”

            “Of course I do.”

            “Then will you? Will you stand next me, as my partner, my girl?”

            You blinked away tears that were threatening to spill from your eyes. “Yes, Kili. Yes, I will stand next to you.”

            Kili pulled you into his chest for a bear hug. The strong archer’s arms finally held you. Your own arms, strong in their own right, but weak compared to his, moved around his neck and you buried you face in his shoulder. His cheek rested on the top of your head.

            During the most blissful moment of your life, Kili spoke. “I think we’ve forgotten something, Darling.”

            “What?”

            He pulled back and looked at you, as though he were searching for something. You looked back at him with confusion, waiting for an answer. Suddenly it dawned on you that his gaze had settled on your lips, and you found yourself staring at his as well.

            When your lips met it was like you were feeling joy for the first time. His scruff scratched against your smooth cheek (for females get their beards well after the males). His tongue darted out to lick along your lips and you granted him access. His tongue slipped in and lightning filled your body. It felt as though the trees were cheering for you. Only when Kili reluctantly pulled away did you realize that you actually heard cheering.

            You looked around and saw Fili, along with Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Gloin, and little Gimli. All except Gimli, who looked confused and a bit disgusted, were smiling and cheering for you - or, well, probably for Kili, actually. You felt your face turn bright red. Kili put an arm around your shoulders. “Don’t worry, Darling. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You just wanted to kiss the best-looking dwarf in the forest. No one can blame you for that,” the audience chuckled and Bifur and Bofur let out a few wolf-whistles.

            You tilted your head down, trying to contain your laughter. “At the time I thought you were the only dwarf in the forest,” you said, causing all the dwarves, except Kili, to laugh. Fili and Bofur were doubled over, howling with laughter. You turned to your dark haired dwarf and stood on the tips of your toes to whisper directly into his ear, “But I still think you’re the best looking dwarf in all the mountains in all of Middle Earth.”

            Kili beamed at you and, moving his hands to your hips, pulled you flush against him to kiss you again, ignoring the protests from Gimli that denounced the whole affair as “gross,” and “icky.”

            “One day, son, you’ll want to kiss a girl like that, and I hope that you’re able to find what they have.”

            “Unlikely. Girls have cooties.”

            “Alright you two, I think Gimli’s seen enough. And I’m too young to be a grand-uncle!” Thorin chuckled. You pulled away and beamed at Kili.

            “I’m glad you nearly killed me with an arrow.”

            “And I’m really glad that you chased after me."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Comments and Feedback are always welcomed and appreciated! And thank you to everyone who has/will leave kudos on any of my stories, y'all make my day! I hope you enjoyed fluffy!Kili. Feel free to request.


End file.
